1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilt detecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic watch which has a tilt detecting device incorporated in a case, wherein the tilt detecting device detects an inclination of the case, only when a person moves the one""s arm to the front of the one and inclines the arm to the one""s side, to display a display portion, e.g., a liquid crystal display device or the like for displaying the time and the like by lighting it according to a detection signal, has been known.
In such a tilt detecting device, when the case is held horizontally, a conductive ball incorporated therein is not electrically in contact with a pair of conductive members incorporated in the case so as not to output a corresponding detection signal, while when the case complete is inclined, the conductive ball is electrically in contact with both of the pair of conductive members so that the pair of conductive members are electrically connected to each other through the conductive ball to output the corresponding detection signal.
However, according to the conventional tilt detecting device, there are problems that the tilt detecting device requires a large number of members and a complicated structure. Further, there are problems that a work for assembling the tilt detecting device is also complicated, so that a high production cost is required.
The present invention has been developed in view of these conventional problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tilt detecting device which has a small number of members, a simple structure, an easy work for assembling, and a low price.
In order to solve the above objects, in accordance with one aspect of the invention, a tilt detecting device comprises: an insulation case having a projection in a part of a ball containing portion formed in an interior thereof; two conductive pins which are disposed in parallel with each other with a predetermined space in the insulation case, and have a large diameter portion, a small diameter portion and a step between them; and a conductive ball which is contained in the ball containing portion of the insulation case and is movable along in a longitudinal direction of the two conductive pins in the ball containing portion when the insulation case is inclined; wherein the projection is formed to have a height so that when the insulation case is inclined and the conductive ball is at a position on the large diameter portions of the two conductive pins, the two conductive pins are electrically in contact with the conductive ball, while when the insulation case is inclined and the conductive ball is at a position on the small diameter portion of the two conductive pins, the conductive ball is in contact with the projection, and not electrically in contact with at least one of the two conductive pins.
According to the invention, when the insulation case is inclined to incline the two conductive pins in the longitudinal direction suitably, it is possible to position the conductive ball either on the large diameter portions or the small diameter portion, of the conductive pins, corresponding to the inclination. Therefore, it is possible to put the two conductive pins in an electrically connected state through the conductive ball, and it is also possible to put the one in a cut-off state, so that it is possible to detect the inclination. Further, because the two conductive pins are disposed in parallel in the insulation case, it is possible to form the two conductive pins in the same shape as each other, so that the members of the tilt detecting device can be made in common. Thus, the structure of the device can be simple and the work efficiency for assembling the device can be improved, so that the price of the device can be low.
When the projection in the interior of the insulation case is formed between the two conductive pins and the insulation case is divided into two halves in a lateral direction, i.e., in perpendicular to the two conductive pins which are held horizontal, the divided cases can be formed in the same shape as each other so that the members further can be made in common.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a tilt detecting device comprises: an insulation case having a recess portion formed in an inner surface of a ball containing portion formed in an interior of the insulation case; two conductive pins disposed in the insulation case; and a conductive ball which is movable to the recess portion in the ball containing portion or from the recess portion to an outside thereof, when the insulation case is inclined; wherein when the conductive ball is moved to the recess portion, the conductive ball is not electrically in contact with the two conductive pins not to output a corresponding detection signal, while when the conductive ball is moved from the recess portion to the outside thereof, the conductive ball is electrically in contact with the two conductive pins to output a corresponding detection signal.
According to the device, when the conductive ball is moved out of the recess portion in the insulation case with inclining the insulation case, it is possible to put the conductive ball in contact with both of the two conductive pins. Therefore, it is possible to electrically connect the two conductive pins with each other through the conductive ball, so that it is possible to detect the inclination. Further, because it is possible to form the two conductive pins in the same shape as each other, the members of the tilt detecting device can be made in common, the structure of the device can be simple, the work efficiency for assembling the device can be improved, and the price of the device can be low, like the tilt detecting device described preceding.
Preferably, the recess portion is formed in each of the inner surfaces, which faces each other, of the insulation case, and the two conductive pins are positioned at a vicinity of the recess portion and disposed approximately perpendicular to the recess portion. When the insulation case is divided into two halves in a vertical direction, i.e., in perpendicular to the two conductive pins which are held vertical, the divided cases can be formed in the same shape as each other so that the members further can be made in common. Even when the insulation case is turned over upside down, because this tilt detecting device has the same detecting function as the one above-described, it is possible to dispose this device in both up and down sides.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a tilt detecting device comprises: an insulation case which has two terminal portions which are provided with a metal plating on an interior of a ball containing portion and has a recess portion formed in a vicinity of an end of the two terminal portions; and a conductive ball which is movable to the recess portion in the ball containing portion or from the recess portion to an outside thereof, when the insulation case is inclined; wherein when the conductive ball is moved to the recess portion, the conductive ball is not electrically in contact with the two terminal portions not to output a corresponding detection signal, while when the conductive ball is moved from the recess portion to the outside thereof, the conductive ball is electrically in contact with the two terminal portions to output a corresponding detection signal.
According to the device, when the conductive ball is moved out of the recess portion in the insulation case with inclining of the insulation case, it is possible to electrically connect the two terminal portions having a metal plating with each other through the conductive ball, so that it is possible to detect the inclination, like the above-described device. Further, because the two terminal portions are formed with the insulation case as a body in the interior of the insulation case, the number of members of the tilt detecting device can be decreased so that the work for assembling the device can be simplified remarkably.